Conventional oil well pumping systems use a sucker rod formed of sections of steel rod in excess of twenty feet long connected together to reach the bottom of the oil well. An oil pump is connected to the end of the sucker rod at the bottom of the well. An average depth of an oil well is approximately 5,000 feet. The top of the sucker rod is secured to an energizing source at the surface of the ground and the energizing source reciprocates the sucker rod and oil pump to bring oil to the surface of the well. A typical energy source is the horse head pumping installation seen on active wells. The long sections of steel rod are heavy and cumbersome and also dangerous to handle when forming the complete length of a sucker rod. The weight of a steel sucker rod requires considerable power to operate the oil pump at the bottom of the well. In addition, the corrosive environment in an oil well adversely affects a steel sucker rod which shortens its operating life.